


Letting Go of Team "Better Friends"

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, M/M, Mavin, Raychael - Freeform, Sad, breaking up, heartbreaks, it hurts, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray realizes that Michael would be better off with Gavin. But in order to get Michael to understand, he has to break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go of Team "Better Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Literally pulled this out of fuckin' nowhere at 6am this morning. Almost made me late for the bus lmao

"You just don't get it, Michael."  
Ray said soft as Michael stared at the floor, fist clenched.

 

"Team 'Better Friends' needs to stay _just friends_."

 

Michael's body tensed at the words, breath stopping in fear and pain.

 

"You and I both know there's a reason we aren't as close as we used to be. You know we can't be together."

 

"R-ray, please--" Michael choked on his words.

 

"Stop it, Michael. You need to let go. I'm sorry. But you already have someone. Someone that can make you happier than I ever will. And everyone knows that you already love him. But you won't let go of me, of _us_. It's not fair to him, or to you."

Michael let his tears fall freely down his face at this point.

 

"You can't keep him waiting much longer, Michael. You need to get over me. I'm not sure how much longer he can wait. I'm not sure how much longer _I_ can wait. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you, you know."

Michael could taste the blood from his lip as he sunk his teeth into it, trying to keep in his sobs.

 

"You should go. Please, just leave. Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Michael. He's waiting for you. Go be with him. Go be _happy_. With _him_."

 

Michael stumbled backwards, slamming against the door unsteadily.

 

"I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this. But you need to open your eyes and see that you're better off without me. I don't want to keep holding you back. I'm so sorry.."

 

"Stop.. Please, Ray, I can- I'll--"  
Michael sobbed.

 

"No, Michael. This is it. This is the end. Whatever you thought we had, it's gone now. _It's over._ "

 

Michael could practically feel his heart shatter into a million pieces as he stood there.

Several seconds, and dozens of tears passed before Michael finally grabbed the doorhandle.

"Ok...I..... Okay..."  
Michael opened the door, and left, leaving half of his heart as he did so.

Once the door closed, Ray stood staring at it. Tears fell from his eyes like a faucet as he whispered,  
"I love you, Michael... I'm sorry.."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Shitty? Boring? Great? Wonderful? Tell me what you thought about it in the comments, yo!


End file.
